


I need you back

by orphan_account



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oksana is ready for her first day at strictly, but what will happen when she and an old friend reunite?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, AU as hell. Set when Oksana first arrives.

Oksana was about to go and meet her new family for the first time. She purpously never looked to see who her new family would be, online. Oksana was a woman who loved being suprised. Plus, she didnt want to pre-judge anyone based on what a potentially biased newspaper had to say.  
The second she arrived, she was greeted by onother new pro, starting this year, named AJ. He had arrived a while ago and assured her everyone is super nice. He said if she needed anything, to go to Janette Manrara as she was super nice and helpful. ' Janette Manrara?' She thought... Why did that name ring a bell to her?.

Oksana was most excited to see the ballroom, so that's the first place she went. It was amazing, everything she dreamed. She couldnt wait to start dancing there. As she was looking around she saw a tall woman with brown hair and a gorgeous smile. Oksana all of a sudden knew where she had heard that name before. Janette was standing not far from her.  
Jenette looked over her friends shoulder to see who was there. She suddenly recognised who was staring right back at her. Oh no.

Janette excused herself from her conversation and marched over to Oksana. Without a word she just grabbed her, by the coat, without any expression on her face and dragged her into a large changing room, then locked the door.  
" why the hell did you just drag me in here?!?"  
" why the hell do you think?! Why are you here?!?"  
" I'm a new professional dancer, this year, nice to meet you."  
" drop the act Oksana."  
" you remember my name? I never forgot yours.... Beautiful Janette."  
Oksana said as she placed her hand on Janettes shoulder. Jenette didn't fight it yet she sheepishly said:  
" we can't do this..."  
" why not? We have done, in the past."  
" exactly! In the PAST!"  
" you're telling me what happened between us meant nothing to you?"

Janette honestly never forgot what happend between them in the summer, a long time ago, almost 7 years...Neither had she wanted to. However, she felt she had to. It meant everything to her, she couldnt deny it so she just blurted out the truth.  
" I'm engaged!"  
" what?!"  
" his name is Aljaz... We're getting married next year."  
" it's just a ring, ya know."  
" But..."  
" do you love him?"  
" of course i do! I wouldnt be engaged to him if i didnt!"  
" ok, then. Let me re-phrase. Is he what you want?"  
" I... Honestly? No... "  
" what DO you want, then..?"

It was in that moment, Janette realised what she needed. She needed Oksana. She needed her now. She may Love Aljaz.. But she's IN love with Oksana. Always have been. Always will be.

Janette slowly reaches in and places her lips on hers, it didnt take long for Oksana to return the kiss and for it to become the most passionate kiss you've ever seen in your life. They quickly undressed eachother down naked, to reveal their beautifully sexy bodies. Janette kneeled down and spread her lovers legs wide open and pushed her toung deep into her, teasing her clit with her fingers. Oksana had one hand against the wall for support and one hand tangled up in Janette's hair. Both of there nipples were now almost hard as rock, but they loved it. Every second of it.  
Janette picked up the pace and it almost drove Oksana mental, it was amazing. So amazing in fact it brought her to an incredibly intence climax.  
It was now time for Janette to expirience the same pleasure, Oksana flipped her around and sucked hard on Jannete's left nipple. Janette was moaning with Joy as Oksana began nibbling, gentally. Oksana then turned her attention to her Janettes very wet pussy. She pushed two of her fingers far into her, licking her clit also. Janette was begging for more, moaning unapologetically. Oksana granted her the wish and she entered the rest of her fingers deep into Janette. Almost instantly, she Climaxed as well.  
" i'm assuming it's me you want, then?" Oksana said with a smirk.  
" more than anything.." Jannette replies, still panting.

They then had to get to rehersals, yet it didnt stop them from sharing a very passionate night together, layer on. They had found eachother again and this time.... They will NOT let it go, so easy.


End file.
